Just follow my lead
by Kalisca
Summary: 14th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenges: Lasso. Zevran and Solana are friends with benefits, but she loves Alistair. The Templar eavesdrops on one of their conversations... F!AmellWardenxAlistair


**This is the 14th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.**

**The word was **_lasso_** (The complete list is available on my profile page).**

**Disclaimer: The universe and characters of Dragon Age belong to Bioware.**

**Just follow my lead**

Slim fingers roamed over the side of her naked thigh, kisses trailing on the length of her neck. Solona sighed, rolling on her back to face Zevran.

"I can't stop thinking about him."

It was Zevran's turn to sigh, and he stopped kissing her to fall back on his side of the makeshift bed.

"Really? Now?"

"I'm sorry, Zevran, it's just that you know how he got injured earlier. I was so afraid for him..."

The elf readjusted his pillow before putting one arm below his head. He felt like it was going to be another ramble from the mage. Frankly, he didn't how she could bear feelings for that Templar idiot, but love couldn't be controlled, after all. He was happy to be able to enjoy Solona's company to fulfill his sexual needs, and they had been coming in the other's tent since a few weeks after Zevran had failed his assassination attempt on the Grey Warden. Who'd knew a reclused mage could know so much about the act of love? It seemed to him the Circle of Magi's library didn't contain only history or magic books.

"It's not the first he's injured, a few fire balls on this big armor of his won't kill him," he said, pushing away a blond strand out of his face. Solona's big eyes fell on him.

"Yes, but it was Morrigan's mother we were fighting, and he was thrown away by the projectiles."

"So maybe he was unconscious for a few seconds, but Wynne is taking care of him now."

She bit her lip, slipped back the cover on both of their naked body.

"I'm being silly, aren't I? After all, it's not the first time Alistair is injured."

"I was injured too." Zevran pouted.

"Nothing a poultice couldn't take care of." Solana smiled, caressing his arm.

She propped herself on one elbow and began to stroke his soft hair.

"I care for you, Zevran, a lot, but you and I know what we have is just two friends having sex."

"I'm aware. I only do not comprehend why you don't go to him and court him." He closed his eyes under the woman's administrations, so he didn't see her look of distress before she bit her lip.

"I do not think he does have any interest in me, Zevran. I rather suspect his bickering with Morrigan hide the sexual tension between them. Soon we'll probably find them in her hut of a tent or taking a bath together.

Zevran chuckled, opening his eyes.

"Your imagination is without limits, amor." He then became serious, for once in a while. "I believe he have an interest in you. That time you were unconscious in the battle against the werewolves, he didn't crack any stupid joke, not even one. And the way he looks at the swing of your hips when we're walking..."

Solona blushed, looking away, for she was as novice as Alistair when it came to seduction. Zevran had been the one to make the first step with her, otherwise he'd probably be as horny as a teenager boy by now.

"I am sure that if he could, he'd use a **lasso** to capture you and take you away in his own tent so, you know, you could dance the bolero." He winked at her, but she didn't buy any of it.

"Zevran! Do not speak of him as if he was some... some ruthless man eager to satisfy his sexual needs..." She continued after a pause. "I'm not even sure he ever was with a woman before."

"And what about a man?" The rogue laughed at the glare Solana sent him. "Perhaps he's indeed a virgin, like you when we first met."

"The Chantry or the Circle of Magi aren't places suited for romance, not when we're watched day and night."

"That make things only more intense, my dear."

She lightly punched him on the arm.

"Will you stop? Those places are no funny matter."

"I'm sorry. It is only hard for me to think seriously when you're showing me your delicious breasts."

She rolled her eyes, but quickly replaced the cover on her.

"Better?"

"That'll do. So my question again, why don't you go and talk to him about your feelings?"

"Easier said than done," she sighed. She stopped playing with his hair to simply lay against him, and he threw a slender arm around her middle.

"I know, bella, but you need to tell Alistair your feelings for him, otherwise I fear I'll have to fetch a lasso myself for one of you."

She chuckled, but her laugh caught in her throat when they heard a noise right outside their tent.

"Um, Solana?" It was Alistair. The mage cursed under her breath, her eyes as wide as they could get.

"Give me a minute, I'll be right there,'

She fumbled to put a robe on, Zevran looking at her without helping. He couldn't do much, really. He simply smiled when she turned a nervous look to him, silently telling her that everything would be fine. As she disappeared outside, he mildly asked himself if Morrigan would be interested in some casual sex...

"Alistair," began Solona, "I see Wynne did good care of you. I'm glad you're okay."

She couldn't read his expression, he who usually was wearing his emotions on his face like an open book.

"She did great. I was just returning to my tent when I overheard you and... Zevran."

Solana bit her lip, her cheeks flushing red. By now everyone knew about Zevran and her — she even had a lecture from Wynne—, and it was a bit awkward now that she had feelings for one of her companions. She really liked what she was having with the elf, but things between them were always only for fun, and they'd agreed at the beginning that they'd stop keeping each other's company if they'd ever fall in love; Something they both scoffed at, at the time. Now was different. Still, she didn't know how Alistair did handle the whole thing.

"I... see," she said after a moment of silence. "What did you hear?"

He sighed. "Listen, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you both, I was worried about you."

"Worried about me? You're the one who was knocked out, not me."

"Exactly! You're the mage, and there wasn't any warrior to defend you..." He looked at his feet, probably thinking it was foolish of him, which it truly was.

"We did just fine without you, even though I used a lot more mana that I intended."

He nodded, even smiled a bit.

"I'm glad, then. Now, what I wanted to ask you about is..." The mage shifted, her nervosity reaching a peak.

"Yes?"

"What is a lasso?"

"By the Maker..." She put a hand on her face, mortified. "You heard that..."

"Yes. I heard that Zevran needs to give one of us a lasso, whatever that is, unless you tell me your feelings."

He gently took the delicate hand out of her pretty face and kept it in his as he continued.

"What I don't understand is why you invite Zevran to your tent when he knows about your feelings."

"He is more my mentor that my lover, honestly. It always has been purely physical between him and I... Alistair, the one I love is you!" Her blush deepened. The Templar chuckled, replacing a ginger strand behind a small ear.

"I'm glad to hear that, Solona, as I also love you. Ever since you helped me to visit my sister in Denerim, in fact."

"Oh." She looked up into his eyes. A grin spread on her lips, and she laughed in delight.

"I can't believe this!"

She wrapped her arms around Alistair's broad shoulders and got on her tiptoes to kiss him fully on the lips; a sloppy, awkward kiss that Alistair was eager to return.

Behind them, Zevran swiftly escaped the tent, but not before he dashed a look at their embrace. He rejoined the Witch of the Wilds' daughter at the other side of the camp. She also had noticed the new couple.

"These fools finally confessed their feelings." She threw him a glance, and he smiled.

"Indeed, finally. I do believe we made a bet which I won, and that means you owe me something."

Morrigan rolled her eyes and took his arm to bring him inside her tent.

.

"I still don't know what a lasso is," said Alistair after an amazing make-out session. They were still beside the fire, which illuminated his handsome face.

Solana chuckled.

"There's only Zevran to use Antivan tools in a his conversations. It's a cord with a running noose at the end, and people usually use it on animals to catch them."

"Oh..." The warrior frowned after a moment. "What is bolero then? He said I wanted to dance the bolero with you, but I don't even know how to dance, let alone that."

Solana looked at him in disbelief until he made the realization himself. He blushed up to the tip of his ears.

"He wasn't really talking about dancing, was he?... I need to work on my naivety and purity."

Solana smiled at him.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead."

**The end**

**The bolero probably doesn't exist in DA, or any kind of close dance for that matter, but Antiva is supposed to be a fictional italian city, even though people from there have a spanish accent, so I thought why not?**


End file.
